This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Pulsed dye laser treatment of vascular lesions is effective for some patients but multiple treatments are required and most patients do not achieve complete clearance. We have defined several reasons for limited efficacy. One important issue is vessel recurrence after treatment. Bevacizumab is an FDA approved anti-angiogenic agent which might diminish vessel recurrence post-treatment. Current investigations will use a mouse dorsal skinfold model and will be performed with Dr. Bernard Choi.